Sugar Rush: A Tale Of 2 Sisters
by MissGlenQuagmire56432
Summary: Taffyta and Chocolisa think they have nothing in common, but in reality, they are actually sisters. Taffyta is a racer and a favourite among the gamers. Chcolisa is the game's mechanic, who dreams of racing like her much adored sister Taffyta. One day, Chocolisa gets a chance to race. Will she get on the roster or will she fail? Please read to find out.


Sugar Rush: A Tale Of 2 Sisters

**Chapter 1**

**Taffyta POV**

Hi, I'm Taffyta, I am a racer in the game Sugar Rush, my life was perfect, until just a few days, I met our game's mechanic. What's weird is that she looks an awful lot like me, and she is also really friendly. It took me a while to realise that me and Chocolisa (that's the name of our mechanic) were actually sisters. The clues came together. Our karts look similar, except hers is smothered with chocolate, we look alike, but with different colour schemes and we have the same surname. The other day, when I was getting my kart repaired, again, no thanks to Ralph accidentally wrecking the wheels on it, I overheard her saying that she didn't want to be a mechanic anymore, and really dreamed of being a racer like me.

**Chocolisa POV**

I'm Chocolisa, the Sugar Rush Mechanic, only, I don't want to be a mechanic anymore, not since my long lost sister Taffyta came into my shop to have her kart repaired. My kart is kind of like hers, except, mine is covered in chocolate. My theme is Chocolate Covered Strawberries and my sister's theme is Strawberry Hard Candy. I get on with all the other racers too. They are all really friendly, especially President Vanellope. Last week, she came in because of her kart breaking down 3 times. When she first met me, she thought I was Taffyta, since I look like her, but then she realised I was not, I may look like Taffyta, but I have a different colour scheme.

**Taffyta POV**

After overheaing my sister saying that she didn't want to be a mechanic anymore and dreamed of being a racer like me, Candlehead, Rancis and all my other friends, I got an idea. When Chocolisa had finished repairing my kart, I told her to come with me to the castle, I wasn't on the roster that day anyway, Jubileena beat me to the last place on it last night. Rancis and Candlehead were on the roster though, the lucky things. We revved up our karts and drove to the castle. Unfortunately, President Vanellope wasn't there, which was the reason why Sour Bill answered the door.

"Yes?" said Sour Bill.

I told him that I needed to speak to President Vanellope.

"She's out racing, but you can come in and wait if you like." said Sour Bill.

Me and Chocolisa thanked him and walked inside, we waited in the throne room for President Vanellope to return. Later that day, around 6pm, the arcade closed, and President Vanellope returned to the castle.

"Arcade is closed, finally, and I am mad, because Candlehead was picked as the player's avatar more than me today!" said President Vanellope.

I laughed

"Taffyta, what are you doing here? Get down to the track, the random roster race starts in forty minutes! By the way, here's your gold coin, Rancis asked me to give it to you!" said President Vanellope.

**Chocolisa POV**

I watched as President Vanellope gave Taffyta her gold coin.

**Taffyta POV**

I told President Vanellope to thank Rancis then talked to her about my sister Chocolisa. I asked her if I could borrow one of her gold coins for me and give mine to Chocolisa.

"Wait wait wait Taffyta, slow down, so, you're saying that your sister doesn't want to be our mechanic anymore! Very well, fine, we have a backup mechanic anyway!" said President Vanellope.

She kindly gave me one of her gold coins and I gave mine to Chocolisa.

She was so thrilled to be entering the Random Roster Race.

"Right, let's go down to the track, the others haven't shown up yet, so it will be a perfect time for me to give your sister a test lap so I can see how good she is at driving, and I'll let you two throw your coins in first!" said President Vanellope.

And with that, we all revved up our karts and drove down to the track.


End file.
